This disclosure generally relates to the field of image processing, and more specifically, to image processing for the optical tracking of objects.
A variety of computing and camera applications require optical tracking of the position or movement of an object. For example, certain computer interfaces enable a user to control a cursor through hand movement sensed by a camera. These interfaces require the hand to be optically tracked with a high degree of accuracy, and without requiring an excessive use of computational resources.
Despite the need for reliable object tracking, known trackers have certain deficiencies. A variety of individual object tracking algorithms are available which have performance characteristics which vary depending on image conditions. There is a need for enhanced optical tracking performance and efficiency.